Normal, What's That
by obsessive360
Summary: The Cullens have five new family members. Things get a little, wait it's the Cullens, a lot weird and freeky. Three girls know something of great importance to the Cullens. Will they find out, or will one of them give in to their thirst? Post BD
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Wow, Julie, we're actually doing this!" , a girl with long caramel brown hair said.

"This isn't for fun! This is serious!" said a girl with reddish black pixie cut hair.

"I am so glad that we left Oregon, and why did we buy cars?" a girl with long dark brown hair said.

"Samantha, did you want me to drive you everywhere or did you want to drive yourself?" the girl with the pixie cut said.

"You even made us get cell phones, Julie, are you sure that I'm older than you?" the girl with caramel hair said.

"Yes I am, and please don't act like that, I know it is going to come out later, but not too soon." Julie said.

The girls were scared to death of the events of their past. The thought of it coming out terrified the three sisters. They felt that they could take care of themselves, they were almost of age. But these girls weren't normal. They had powers. Julie was a psychic, her older sister, Serenity, could read minds, and her little sister, Samantha, could take any power that any one else had and use it. If anyone knew this, they might be taken away for testing in hi-tech science labs.

"We're here, finally!" , cried Serenity, staring at a large red-brick mansion.

"Yes, I can't wait for school." Julie said enthusiastically.

" 'This isn't for fun! This is serious!'." Samantha mimicked.

Julie rolled her eyes.

Later that night, Julie had a vision.

"Girls come here now!" Julie screamed.

"What did you see, I wasn't reading you?" Serenity asked.

" There are more of them! They're coming here!" she said quickly.

" WHAT! WE NEED TO MOVE AGIAN!" Sam yelled.

"Well…………" Julie said.

"Come on and spit it out already!!!!!!!!" Ren said.

"Cullens," Julie said, scared, "the other's last name is Cullen. They only drink animal blood. They know of a pack of werewolves living on the Quileute reservation."

"Just great! Anyone up for batting practice?" Serenity said, holding up a bat and ball.

"Sure!" the other two cried.

A/N: Short we know!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2**_

"It's cloudy, you two know what that means, right?" Julie said.

"We sure do; we hate it." Samantha said.

"Yep!" Serenity said.

They whispered in silence for a while. Then, out of the blue Julie froze as her eyes glazed over.

" They're here; they're coming." Julie said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samantha and Serenity said simultaneously.

"Yes, and shut it, now! "Julie said.

"Sorry about that." They said.

They left for their next class, which they had together.

"Class, we have some new students joining us today." Said the teacher, Mrs. Stephmeyer.

"Take your seats please." She told the three new students.

After they took their seats, Serenity whispered something to Julie and Samantha.

"I can't read him, the one in front of me!" she said.

"Sam, can you read him?" Serenity asked.

"No I can't read him either, Ren." Samantha said.

When the bell rang Julie had a vision. The new guy in front of her turned around to talk to the new girl next to Sam. He saw her and gawked. He ran out of the room. Julie told them news that all three of them didn't want to hear.

"They are definitely part of that group." She said.

"Great, I bet they're after us." Ren said.

They left the class and went separate ways. Julie to her Forensic Science class, Ren to her Biology class, and Sam went to her Chemistry class. When they got to their classes they were super surprised to see whom they had to sit next to.

A/N: Who are they? Read and find out:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is one of two chapters done in points of view. Check our profile to see a web banner for this story.

JPOV

"Hi, I'm Julie Goldenburg. Is this your first day here?" I asked the boy beside me.

"Yes, I'm Masen Hale." He replied.

"Mrs. Greene's class is always fun! We work on lots of partnered projects." I said.

"Cool, it sounds fun." Masen said.

I opened my binder to the handout sheet Mrs. G. gave us yesterday for homework.

I heard Masen chuckle softly.

"What are you laughing at, Masen?" I asked.

"Class doesn't start for another ten minutes, and you already have your complete and correct homework out! No one else does." He answered.

I blushed scarlet. I was a know it all. Because of me being psychic, I always knew everything before it happened. So, I always had all A's in school. Lucky me, I didn't have to answer because Mrs. G. walked in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

I walked to my seat and sat down. It was strange that in Mrs. Stephmeyer's history class I could not read any of the new kids' minds, but now with only one of them in Mrs. Stewart's bio class, I could. I heard one thing before I stopped reading his mind, and that was that he wanted to get to his parents for some odd reason.

"Hi, my name is Serenity Goldenburg. You have Mrs. Stephmeyer first period, right." I asked him.

He nodded as Mrs. Stewart walked in the room. Why won't he talk to me?

"Lucas Hale, Jacob Cullen, and Bella Swan, I need to sign your new student slips." Mrs. Stewart said.

So his name was Lucas Hale. I have to tell the girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

I sat next to the girl who sat next to me in first. I was almost late to class because of Ren. Mrs. Reed didn't notice me only just making it into class. That was good. The blonde next to me had already finished copying down the formula that was on the board.

"Hi, my name is Roslynn Swan." She said.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Goldenburg, you can call me Sam." I told her.

She smiled at me and didn't say anything for the rest of class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

"Mason, do you want to sit with my sisters and me at lunch today?" I asked, knowing he'd say yes.

"Sure, if my brother and sister can too." he said grinning.

"That's fine with me." I told him.

I think it was his cute smile that got me to agree. Wait, no,no,no! I'm not in love, am I ?

A/N: Kind of short but there it is. Cullens with aliases galore.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

(O.K., I lied. There are three POV chapters. :P)

JPOV

I saw Masen sitting at a table with the other two kids from 1st.

"Hi, Julie. This is Lucas. This is my beautiful sister, Roslynn." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I thought that Roslynn was a twin and her last name was Swan?" I stated.

"She's my closest foster sister. The other ten are over there." He said.

"There are ten kids?" I said.

"Esme can't have children so she likes having a bunch of kids in the house." He replied almost instantly.

"Julie come on!" Serenity said impatiently.

"We are sitting here, Ren." I said in my Don't make me" voice.

"This is my sister Serenity and that's my other sister Samantha." I told them.

"We've met. I have all of my classes with Sam." Roslynn said.

Lunch was exciting. Masen Hale was the one person who could understand my love for forensics. We talked about the recent murder case in Seattle and how one like that hadn't happened in years.

"The last time that happened, the FBI was called out, because an entire family was killed." I said.

"The evidence was abundant, though. It was an open and shut case. This one is as well." He replied.

But then Sam asked the question that would change our lives for ever.

Sam's POV

"Do you three want to come over to our house later and hang out? We could rent a movie?" I asked.

"We'd love to.", Masen said.

All of a sudden I felt something. It was like a strong control over all emotions. It was probably nothing. I'll just forget about it.

"Great! We live at 254 Elk Creek Ridge Road." Julie replied.

SPOV

Oh great! My sisters were inviting Death into our home. Yet they call me an airhead.

"See you later, bye." I said as Julie and Sam got up.

We walked to the girls bathroom and started to discuss our after school plans.

"We won't die. I'd have seen that." Julie told me.

"OK, I feel much more comfortable with all of this now." I said.

And after that we left to endure the rest of the school day.

_**A/N: I know that I changed it, but I wanted to make it clearer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

" What movie are we getting?" Serenity wined.

"Sky High sounds good!" Sam said.

" I want to get Clue!" Julie said

" Rock,Paper, Scissors?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not." Julie said.

Samantha planned to use rock, Julie used paper.

" I win, again, Sam!" Julie taunted.

" Stupid psychic pixie sister!" Sam mumbled.

/ \

Later, when Masen, Lucas, and Roslynn arrived, they all got themselves seated on the large wall-length couch. Julie put the movie in and pressed play.

Half way through the movie Serenity heard a thought,

"I can't take this much longer. I have to get out of here."

" Sam, Jewels, come here, now!" Serenity said.

They walked into the kitchen.

"What is it, Ren?" Julie said.

"Just a thought, Sam, did you hear it?" Ren asked.

" Yes, I'll find out who." Samantha said.

When Julie sat back down, Masen whispered something to her.

He said," My dad called, we have to go, see you at school tomorrow, pixie!"

" That's fine, but I'm glad you three could come!" Julie said.

Lucas walked into the room and said," Our mom is almost as hyper and optimistic as you,Julie."

She blushed at that.

"Mom is way worse, Luke!" Roslynn said.

"Bye, pixie!" Masen said.

"Bye, everyone!" Julie said.

After they left, Julie looked at Sam.

"Shield us, now!" she told Sam.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"They are not Carlisle's foster-kids, those three are triplets, though." Julie said.

They decided to Google Masen and search for Masen Hale or Lucas Hale came back negative Masen , on the other hand, had a draft card from the war in Afghanistan. They decided to search Carlisle instead.

"The only record of a Carlisle Cullen is from the 1640's." Julie said.

"Wow, but was over 300 years ago!"Ren said.

"'He's obviously their leader."Julie said.

"Okay then, we need to go to bed soon. " Ren said.

"I'm happy we didn't take the Ferrari would have caused a freak out! "

" So did the Porsche! We drove it Thursday!" Sam said.

"Never mind, just go to bed!" Ren said.

"Good night!" They told one another.

A/N: How much do they know? Who's thought was that.? We'll update soon!

:P,^0^,:D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Samantha asked Serenity, "Did you think about whose thought that was?"

"Yes, and I 'm clueless!" Ren said.

" We know that, airhead!" Julie said jokingly.

"You know what I mean! I don't know who it is!" Ren exclaimed.

" Did you sense another power, Sam?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, emotion control." Sam said.

"Well let's see what else we can find out about the Cullen family." Julie said.

"It had to be one of them. I'm sure!" Ren said.

" I know your right. It was Masen! " Julie said.

"How do you know?" Serenity said.

"Do you notice how during a time of tension he makes you feel so calm? When ever he looks at you with his sweet, sensitive, beautiful, golden eyes, you fell as at peace as ever?" Julie said smiling.

"Yes...YOU LIKE HIM!" Sam and Ren yelled in unison.

"What makes you say that?" Julie answered.

"'Sweet, sensitive, beautiful' just sort of gave it up, "pixie"!" Ren joked.

At school, Masen and Julie talked every chance they could about the night before.

"I'm super sorry! Madelyn, my sister, fell down the stairs because of her 5inch high heels." Masen said for what was now the tenth time.

"I said that I forgave you along time ago!" Julie said with a smile.

"I'm going to sit with Sam." Serenity said.

"Whatever!" Julie and Masen said in sync.

A paper air plane ,with a knife in side it, came flying at Serenity! She saw the knife and froze. It never hit her. She looked up and saw none other than Lucas Hale holding the paper plane.

" T-T-Thanks , Lucas." She said, a little shaken up about what just happened.

"I have to go hunting. Oh great, I've turned into my favorite uncle!" the thought voice from last night said.

"It's OK, Ren!" Lucas said.

Serenity took the note and looked at Sam and Julie and motioned for the girl's restroom.

" I know whose thought it was... Lucas." She said calmly.

A/N: How will Sam and Julie react! review and find out in chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"LUCAS HALE !" Julie screeched, "I am going to burn him to bits!"

"How do you know that?" Samantha asked.

" I heard the thought ,but I'd never heard his voice until know."Serenity answered.

"Do you have the note? I want to look at it." Julie said.

"Here it is." Ren said.

Julie read the note out loud," If you think your new friends are staying your friends, then you are wrong! Who wouldn't want to be my friend. Stop being their friends or else. I might have broken up with the capitan of the football team, but I still have connections.

truly,

Clara Olivia Opal Larson"

"What! Why did she break up with Kris?" Sam yelled.

" So she could go out with Masen." Julie said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on at home, Julie was returning home from shopping.

" I bought some dresses and shoes; I thought we could go to Port Angeles for dinner at d'oliva ragazza . " She told her sisters.

The girls agreed and dressed. Serenity was wearing a teal halter dress with gold low sandal heels. Samantha was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress with silver flats.

Julie was wearing the only dress that was a size extra small. It was a pink thick strap dress with a sash that tied around the waist. Her shoes were classic black heels. The girls climbed into Julie's Porsche 911 turbo and left for the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was over Julie had a vision that caused a gasp to escape her lips.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"They're following us. Masen, Lucas, and some other guy are following us!" Julie said.

A voice called out " Hey girls, wanna hang with us?"

They turned to see five guys walking towards them. Julie looked at her sisters and they started to became separated. When Julie stopped running and looked back, she saw large rocks being thrown at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Julie screamed.

The rock that was flying at her, was to big for her to move round in time. She waited for it to hit her, but it never did. She felt her body hit the ground. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Masen, were did you come from?" she asked him.

" Don't worry about it; your safe now." he whispered to her.

He helped her up and moved to leave.

"Thank you. Where are Sam and Ren?" she said.

He gestured to the figures running up to them.

"Julie, are you OK?" Serenity asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine, let's go home." Julie responded.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam said.

"See you at school on Monday, Masen ." Julie said to him.

"Bye pixie, bye Sammy, bye klutz queen." Masen said as he turned to go to his car.

As the girls walked off Ren yelled " Bye, Lucas, see you Monday!"

A/N: I know some of you are going 'Lucas was there' and 'Alley scene' , but WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHINIE MEYER DOES. We just borrowed some of her GREAT AND GEINUS ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**JPOV**

That night, I dreamt of what had happened in Port Angeles. I was running, then the rocks were coming at me. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with Masen helping me up. Then, I knew it was a dream. Why, one may ask, I could tell it was a dream? Masen kissed me, and whispered "I love you." ,before he disappeared. He probably never saw me as anything more than a friend. I could tell, because of how he always looked at Clara, that those two were a lot better suited for each other. Both were young, beautiful, and easily popular. I just didn't know why he hadn't asked her out.

The next day at school, we parked the Bentley, and got out. I checked the Fire Opal hanging on my bracelet. It was supposed to protect me, as was Serenity's Selenite necklace, and Samantha's Jade earrings. The simple fact that other vampires had found us made me want to get different stones. I went to ask Serenity about it, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Masen, I didn't even hear you." ,I said.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. What happened on Friday scared me, and I know it scared you." ,Masen replied.

"I got freaked out, because I was the target, and I was supposed to be safe. That's what the Fire Opal is for, protection." ,I said.

"We better hurry, if we don't want to be late for Stephmeyer's class." ,Masen said.

I nodded, and we walked on.

* * *

Could WWII get any more boring? I was so bored. I never listened in class, when I shared it with Julie. She could always tell me the answers to the tests and quizzes. She turned and looked at me. I could have sworn that she was mad at me, but why? I mean, I had good grades, a nice car, shiny phone, and a massive house. I had a great life in Forks, and she was angry with me? I was wearing matching, I mean coordinating, colors, wasn't I not. Well I guess that I'll just have to roll with it then. Wait! Did the teacher just say, that we were having a pop quiz tomorrow? Crap! I should have been listening! Now I get why she's mad at me. I always get answers from her. Maybe she doesn't want to give them to me, but she does anyway? I don't know, but I'll definitely need her help later.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I hate Masen sitting between me and Julie! I have to deal with her being mad at Serenity, because she didn't do her homework, and thought she could copy Julie's! I hate Empathy! I could feel how jealous Clara was of Julie, but Julie seemed oblivious to the facts for once. Wow, never thought that would happen. Well then, I'll need to talk to her, and Serenity. But maybe, just maybe, I won't have to. Thank God for that bell, I can't wait to get out of here!

* * *

**JPOV**

"Julie, would you like to meet the others in my family, I mean you don't have to, but…." ,Masen said.

"Of course I would, silly!" ,I said back.

"OK, meet me in the lobby outside the Cafeteria after Russian." ,Masen said.

"How about we walk together, since we're in that class together!" ,I said through giggles.

He nodded, and chuckled slightly. He took my books from me, and we walked down the hall, towards Mrs. Greene's classroom.

A/N: I rewrote this chap. I made improvements and I'm also foreshadowing future stories. If you like this one, you'll love the rest of them. Just press the green button, and leave a review! PLEASE!!!!!!


	9. FYI Characters

"Cast List"

Serenity Goldenburg...... Alyson Stoner

Julie Goldenburg......Rachel Leigh Cook

Samantha Goldenburg......Sophia Bush

Masen Hale......Chase Crawford

Lucas Hale......Joe Jonas

Roslynn Swan......Hayden Panettiere

Madelyn Cullen......Selena Gomez

Cameron Mason ......Nathan Kress

Renesmee (Nessie/Ness)Mason......Anna Popwell

Jacob Cullen......Taylor Lautner

Bella Swan......Kristen Stuart

Edward Cullen......Robert Pattinson

Alice Cullen......Ashley Green

Jasper Hale......Jackson Rathbone

Rosalie Swan......Niki Reed

Emmett Cullen......Kellen Lutz

Carlisle Cullen......Peter Facinelli

Esme Cullen......Elizabeth Reaser

Aro...... Michle Sheen

Marcus......Christopher Heyerdahl.

Tabitha......Holly Marie Combs

To see pictures of Volturi use .


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**JPOV**

"Class, I will pair you up, and you will hold a conversation in Russian. If you do not understand what was said, ask your partner to repeat what was said." instructed Mrs. Kendrick, my Russian teacher, "There are 14 of you, so seven groups of two. Masen and Julie are group 1, Clara and Tara are group 2, Sarah and Kris are group 3, Kiana and Brett are ….." ,her voice trailed.

"Julie, Ya tebyA lyublyU." ,Masen said.

My eyes grew wide, because I knew what half of that meant. I heard the "I Love" but nothing else.

" Вы и Клара являетесь большими для друг друга." ,I replied.(You and Clara will look good together.)

"Niet!" ,Masen said. (No!)

Just then the bell sounded. Time for lunch with the vampires. All I have to do is relax and not let on that I know the truth. Masen put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room, him carrying my book bag.

* * *

"Julie is mad at me, but I don't know why." ,I said.

"She'll get over it." ,Lucas said.

"I hope so, because I have about three tests tomorrow. I'll need her special help to pass." , I replied.

"_I have to tell her, and soon at that. Blondie over there has got to stop with the whole, 'I can't tell her without exposing us. But I have to tell her!' thing or I might_" , Lucas thought.

"Serenity, can you meet me behind the school, in the woods tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but if the other two follow me, don't say I didn't warn you." ,I replied.

* * *

SamPOV

I could tell, using Julie's powers of course, that we we're right. If I could fake being sick enough, I could get home early and prepare everything. I had my shield up, so Serenity didn't know what I was doing when I got up and left the lunchroom.

In the girls bathroom, which was far enough away that no one could find me, I pulled out my first-aid kit and got the thermometer. I ran it under hot water and shook it. I did it until it read 100.4° , just enough to get sent home. I rubbed the water around my face and neck. I took my COVERGIRL Outlast all day lip color lipstick, and smeared it all over my cheeks. Now, I looked sick, but I still had to act it.

I walked into the nurse's office, and lied through my teeth. She believed me and sent me home early. I walked out of the office and to my car. I sent a text to Julie saying where I was ant that she'd have to find a new way home.

As I drove off, it started to rain. It was a full fledge storm when I pulled into the garage. I ran inside and grabbed three books off of a near by shelf. It was all that we had written down about our knowledge of vampires. I read over them, and gasped. The Cullens's eyes were gold, not red!

3rd person POV

Julie and Serenity came home around 2:45. It was about right, since I left around 12:45. Julie nodded at me and I walked over to her. I touched her hand, and she saw my thoughts. She was shocked, but I let her know I had copied one of the Cullens's powers at lunch.

11:00 rolled around, it was time. Serenity didn't want us to come, but she didn't know what we did. We told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say, as long as you shut up and let me do the talking." ,Serenity told us.

"Yeah, ok, let's go." ,I said, as Julie rolled her eyes.

A/N: I rewrote this chap. I made improvements and I'm also foreshadowing future stories. If you like this one, you'll love the rest of them. Just press the green button, and leave a review! PLEASE!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

They walked to the clearing in the forest, just behind the school. Lucas and Masen were there and so was the rest of their family.

"What did you want to tell us? " Julie asked.

" Well here it is, We're .........." Lucas started to say.

" They know already. I sense it." Maddy cut in.

"How much do you know?" Roslynn asked.

"We'll explain our knowledge of you and your kind. We could go to our house so we can explain in a more comfortable environment for us." Julie said.

Once at their house, Julie told Sam to go get some things that would help explain everything. She came back and Started talking.

"We were born in Oregon. When Serenity was 12, Julie was 10, and I was 8 our parents divorced. We spent time with our dad every so often. We had moved to Texas, so there wasn't a lot of traveling for us." Sam said.

"One night, our mom didn't come home. We went looking for her and we found her. She was lying with our sister, Lacey, in a ditch. They were bloodless, cold, and dead. A woman came up behind us . She said she was vampire and that her name was Maria . We didn't belive she was a vampire until she took us hostage." Serenity said, "She kept us for years. She gave us a potion of some sort made by some vampire leader coven called the Volturi I think . They made it so they could keep humans younger . "

" Young blood tastes the best to them." Jasper said.

" That's why we're the same age." Julie said.

" When we escaped she came after us. She said that some vampires got away from her but not humans. She bit us but another sucked out the venom and helped us escape. She said that she didn't think children to be put through that torture. "

"She said she had been taught that by the only member to have been created by Maria that broke from the group. "

"Jazzy,is that true?" Alice asked, looking up lovingly at Jasper.

"I taught one person in the group that besides Peter and Charlotte, her name was Emma. I changed her my self under orders and took her on her first hunt. I told her hunting children was wrong. I guess she listened." Jasper explained.

"What about their powers?" Edward thought.

"I'll explain that to you, Edward." Serenity said.

" _She_ read _your_ mind." Julie laughed, realizing Edward's gift.

"OK then, like I was trying to say, It's called Manifestation. Like Julie and Alice. Visions while human. Emma told me about it. She said she had telekinesis when she was human and it caused her to be home schooled. She was the closest thing to a best friend I had. " Serenity said.

" We ran and ran. We were back with our father in a year and told him Lacey died in a car crash. He believed us but died shortly after. We inherited his company and sold it to another tree farmer. We took the money and ran when my best friend, Jennifer, dissappered. " Julie said.

Just then Alice and Julie had a vision that caused several gasps.

A/N: What is it about?


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_**Vision**_

**"Aro, some one other than our kind knows." Marcus said, entering the long brightly lit room.**

**"Call Tabitha in here, Marcus, I have a question to ask her." Aro said.**

**"Yes Aro." a short brunette woman said.**

**"Did you detect them?" Aro asked.**

**"Yes,guess what coven they've befriended." Tabitha said.**

**"The Cullens. Not again, Cullens!" Aro said to no one.**

**" Yes, and I see powers residing in each one of them." Tabitha said.**

**"Plural 's'. " Aro said. **

**"Yes, two per girl for the oldest and youngest. The eldest one reads minds and is a tecnopath. The youngest can copy or absorb another's powers and can astral project."**

**"Please explain these powers, Tabitha." Aro said.**

**"Technopaths have the ability to manipulate technology and astral projection involves an astral counterpart that separates from the physical body and travels to one or more astral planes or the physical world. Astral projection is experienced as being "out of the body". Unlike dreaming , astral projection can be done deliberately." She said with no pause.**

**"What about the middle sister?" Aro asked quickly.**

**"Three powers that I tell. She is very powerful indeed. She's like Alice Cullen with a turbo boost. She is psychic, she can sense the presence of powers in any being. Her last power is one that I've never seen before. She can change her appearance, but only beings that have never met her can see the change. She might have more than those three powers. I can only detect so many things at one time." Tabitha said. **

**"We must put them in the guard. I'll go with Renata and Jane. We should be there by tomorrow." Aro said.**

_**End Vision**_

" We must flee from Forks. Julie, go with Masen, Alice, and Jasper off to New York. Serenity, go with Lucas, Edward, and Bella. Go to Nappa. Samantha, go with Cameron, Nessie, Maddy, and Jacob. Go to Dallas. The rest of us will go to Isle Esme. " Carlisle said.

They said their good-byes and were gone.

A/N: Well that's #1. The rest of the series is on the way. "Julie on the Run" is up now. Julie has more power than either of her sisters because of how much she done and has to do to protect her loved ones.


End file.
